Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 9
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hello Fanfictioners, it's me, DMCsupergamer again with even more of my archives! So here's a summary. Crash Bandicoot and his siblings all have to fight a scheme that may seem familier to you. N. Brio's Tomato (Which he mentioned in the third archive) has grown into a really nasty horde! Can Crash and his siblings destroy them?
1. Tomato Mutants

Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 9

Today's Episode: Tomato Mutants

It was a brightly sunny day on the Island of Wumpa. Everything was normal as usual. In fact, the only thing that was not usual was the obvious thing. The obvious thing that would happen obviously was someone dark where evil roams around.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was desperately running out of ideas to take down Crash.

Cortex: (Growled) we tried Stone, Wizzly, Mecha-Crash, Kahad, almost everything we could think of!

But at Cortex Castle, they didn't run out of ideas yet. Cortex was hoping he could get more ideas outside. So he walked down his hallway and walked passed 's lab. He nearly walked passed it when he peeked back inside the lab. There was , working on his tomato in which he mentioned while Cortex was planning something evil for Crunch.

Cortex: (Walking in the lab) well good morning ! What have you got in store? (Chuckles)

N. Brio: What does it look like I'm doing?

Cortex: Working on that tomato?

N. Brio: Yes you got that correctly!

Cortex: Don't you have any idea what that thing is going to do?

N. Brio: Why yes of course! I need to inject this nitrogen potion along with some of this secret molecule which will enhance life into this tomato.

Cortex: And what is that molecule?

N. Brio: I have no idea! I found this molecule at Wumpa falls when I saw like some kind of rock juice next to it. Looks pretty weird but I'm willing to take it!

Cortex: So how long is this gonna take?

N. Brio: Approximately ninety seconds from now.

Cortex: Ah!

Cortex then had a sneaky idea in his mind.

Cortex: Say , what is this tomato used for anyway?

N. Brio: Perhaps as something used for maybe doing a couple of things around the castle. Once this tomato is done, it will produce tomato mutants, which are great mutants that can be extra helpful, and you could say, a bit dangerous.

Cortex: Can we use it to take down Crash?

N. Brio: Okay, if you insist.

90 SECONDS LATER

N. Brio: All right! It's done!

Cortex: Yeah! Let's see what we have here.

The tomato began shaking violently and then at once, a little opening came out on its top. Then at once a bunch of mutants starting climbing out and jumping out on the top.

N. Brio: (Proudly) According to my new technology, it will produce about one hundred mutants!

Cortex: WHOA!

N. Brio: Yes, but here's the catch though.

Cortex: And what's the catch?

N. Brio: It can only dispense up to ten mutants at once.

Cortex: (Sigh) Fair enough. Mutants! Please follow me!

The first ten mutants started following Cortex. The tomato mutants looked like tomato bandicoots only they were sculpted differently.

N. Brio: (Shouting) CORTEX! JUST SO YOU KNOW, THEY CAN'T TALK!

Cortex: (Shouting) GOT IT!

Cortex led them outside of the castle and then Cortex made a little rousing speech.

Cortex: Attention you ten mutants! If you know Crash Bandicoot, raise your hand!

All ten mutants raised their hand without any problem.

Cortex: Good! Now, go to Crash's house and spray it with your deadly toxics tomato juice!

The ten mutants nodded and then assembled themselves int formation. They then marched off into the distance.

Cortex: We'll see how good they are! When Crash thinks that the tomatoes are harmless, he'll find out that he is wrong! The hard way!

Cortex laughed and laughed as thunder boomed around his castle.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crash was relaxing under a tree nibbling off a Wumpa Fruit. It tasted really delicious on a sunny day. Coco was practicing some of her martial art moves at Wumpa falls. She figured that she was always good practicing on land, but on water is a whole different story. She was practicing on the shallow area though just to be safe. Crunch was punching a boulder as hard as he can.

Crash: Ahhh! What's better than some Wumpa Fruit and siblings concentrated on some things without bothering you?

Coco and Crunch: I heard that Crash!

Crash: Of course you did! That's why I was speaking a bit louder than I would have sounded!

Just as Crash finished off his Wumpa fruit, he saw ten red figures in the distance.

Crash: Crunch and Coco! Look at what we have here!

Coco and Crunch stopped what they were doing and went to Crash.

Crash: Looks like we have some more Cortex Company here!

Crunch: What?! That doesn't look like Cortex's Company!

Coco: Yeah! More, it looks like maybe some people who got lost and maybe are trying to find their way!

Crash: But-

Coco: Crunch! Let's go help them! You can help too Crash.

Crash: Don't just trust your instincts every time!

But it was too late. Coco and Crunch ran towards them and stopped in front of them.

Coco: Hi! I'm Coco and this is Crunch. Are you lost?

A tomato mutant walked in front of them and shook his head. Then he lifted up his right hand and then opened it wide. Tomato juice squirted out of it hitting both Coco and Crunch.

Coco and Crunch: AHHHHHHHHH!

Crash: What did I say?

At once the tomato mutants ran towards both of them and squirted more juice on them. Coco and Crunch scrambled to get away but then three tomato mutants grabbed hold of them.

Coco: What are you doing?!

But she was then muffled by the voice of a tomato mutant blocking her mouth with his hand.

Crash: NO WAY!

Crash ran forward and then jump kicked a tomato mutant away. He was squirted more with some tomato juice and he gagged. Crash knew that he was in a large piece of danger right now. He punched a mutant away and then spin kicked behind another mutant that tried to get him. Coco elbowed the mutant from behind that was grabbing her and Crunch lowered his head forward and then jerked it back instantly knocking out a mutant. The one who was grabbing him.

Crash: Come on!

Crash leg sweeped another mutant while Coco landed a one eighty roundhouse kick on a mutant. Crunch pushed his way past three mutants and then started shooting rockets at more mutants. More tomato juice was everywhere and it was starting to get dangerous. Crash felt dizzy from that tomato juice and fell down. Coco was feeling dizzy as well but she managed to knockout another mutant before she collapsed. Crunch saw both of them in horror and then tried spitting out all of his tomato juice out.

Crunch: Blugh! (Cough) (Cough)

Crunch was tired shooting any more Crunch rockets but there were only three mutants left. Crunch jumped into Wumpa falls and tried to cleanse his mouth with water. He successfully did and then he charged forward at the mutants.

Crunch: YAHHHHHHHH!

Crunch ran with so much force and fury in him and then dodged a tomato spray attack. He head-butted one mutant and then jumped into the air. He double punched the last two mutants that came his way and the uppercut another mutant. Finally, there was only one mutant left.

Crunch: Get ready to be crunched!

The mutant shook his head and then took out both of his hands. He then moved his hands in some kind of Wizard casts up a fireball stance and then casted up a tomato. He then hurled it at Crunch. Crunch whacked it away from him and then ran forward. Crunch whacked the mutant away and the mutant fell into the water. Crunch jumped into the water and then tackled the mutant down.

Crunch: GRRRR!

Crunch punched the mutant over and over again but then the mutant squirted some more tomato juice. Crunch staggered back and then fell down onto some more water. Crunch rinsed his mouth with more water but then was met with even more tomato juice. He face planted into the water and felt pain on his face. Crunch managed to shoot one rocket at the mutant and the mutant nearly flipped over but landed on his back.

Crunch: Yes! (Cough)

Crunch pushed himself back up and then climbed up onto land. He then jumped onto the mutant but then punched as hard as he could. The mutant spinned out of control and then exploded into tomato juice.

Crunch: So much for more tomatoes!

Crunch then saw Crash and Coco still unconscious from that tomato juice. Crunch decided then its best he would go see what he could find about that tomato juice. He sneaked and grabbed Coco's laptop.

Crunch: I hope she doesn't mind!

Crunch typed up that tomato juice and found out that they could cause dizziness and fainting and that if it isn't treated soon enough, it can be fatal.

Crunch: (Gulp)

Crunch then called Aku Aku to come over. Aku Aku appeared in green dusts next to Crunch.

Aku Aku: Hello Crunch. What have you called me for?

Crunch: Crash and Coco have been struck with a different and more dangerous tomato juice! Can you find a way to heal them?

Aku Aku: Yes of course! That tomato juice uses the same substance as the berry that Crash gulped down. Remember? When you and Coco were fighting Stone?

Crunch: Who's Stone?

Aku Aku: (Sigh) He's Cortex's most dangerous piece of stone element.

Crunch: Oh yeah! Short term-memory lost!

Crunch then hauled up Coco and Crash both onto their bedroom beds.

Aku Aku: Now I know that you're not into health learning but sometimes, you'll just have to go with it.

Crunch: I'm ready!

Aku Aku: You sure?

Crunch: Of course!

Aku Aku: All right! Here's what you'll have to do!


	2. Monotony Cure

Monotony Cure

Aku Aku: First of all Crunch. You probably forgot about the cure for the berry that was shot at Crash's mouth.

Crunch: What berry?

Aku Aku: Exactly! So first of all, get an injection needle, or a syringe.

Crunch: Got it!

Crunch ran downstairs and then ran upstairs and got it.

Aku Aku: Since Coco and Crash are unconscious; get two Wumpa Fruits instead of one.

Crunch: Okay!

Crunch grabbed two Wumpa fruits outside, while occasionally avoiding the tomato spatters all over the place. Crunch walked back inside and then went over to Aku Aku.

Aku Aku: Let's first go to Crash's room.

Aku Aku and Crunch went over to Crash's room. Crash was finally awake but felt miserable.

Crash: (Weakly) Hello Crunch, Hello (Cough) Aku. (Cough)

Aku Aku: Hello Crash. Looks like Crunch is here to help you instead.

Crash: Then I hope you could heal me just as fine as Aku!

Crunch: I think I will.

Aku Aku: Okay Crunch. Get the injection needle!

Crunch: Okay!

Crunch downstairs and then came back up with the needle.

Aku Aku: So first of all, squeeze all of the juice out into the syringe!

Crunch: Got it!

Crunch squeezed all of the fruit's contents out.

Crunch: What's next?

Aku Aku: Then you just squirt it all out onto Crash's mouth!

Crunch: Seems easy!

Crunch squeezed the juice out so hard that he nearly choked Crash.

Crash: (Cough) (Cough) Easy Crunch!

Crunch: Sorry!

Once Crunch was finished with Crash, he and Aku Aku went over to Coco's room. Aku Aku told every single thing that Crunch did to heal Crash to Crunch because he already knew that he couldn't even remember what he was supposed to do. Coco was still out cold so Crunch didn't stay in that room for very long.

Aku Aku: So Crunch. What are you going to do with those tomato mutants?

Crunch: I guess all have to fight them myself! (Clenched his fist)

Aku Aku: You sure? I have a feeling Neo Cortex has more than ten tomato mutants and just ten mutants could really nearly wipeout an entire team!

Crunch: (Raising his robotic arm) I still can shoot though!

Aku Aku: You're right! But remember that tomato mutants can shoot as well!

Crunch: (Sigh)

Aku Aku: Maybe try coming up with a plan first!

Crunch: Ah man! Really why should I do that?

Aku Aku: So you know what you have to do and you could think it through your brain!

Crunch: But like I said. I have short-term memory loss!

Aku Aku: (Sigh) that's exactly the problem I'm having.

Crunch: How about let's try to wipeout all of the mutants without a battle plan first!

Aku Aku: Perhaps. Just I hope you can avoid too much damage inflicted on you!

Crunch: Okay I guess.

Aku Aku: I think it's kind of a good plan because of course; it is very unlikely that Cortex has an infinite supply of monsters. You can take out a few of the monsters which would make the tomato mutant horde a bit easier to destroy once Crash and Coco are finished recovering!

Crunch: So can I go right now?

Aku Aku: Sure!

Crunch: Thanks!

Crunch ran outside and then headed towards Cortex Castle.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

As darkness rose around the castle, Cortex stood there, in front of the drawbridge, with two Grimly Guards still on patrol.

Cortex: When are those mutants coming back!?

Cortex demanded this when he was saying that but then saw something red and big in the distance.

Cortex: YES! Those bandicoots are destroyed and at least one mutant came back!

Crunch raised his robotic arm and fired one shot at Cortex. The rocket thundered towards Cortex.

Cortex: AHHH!

Cortex was sent flying into the air and rolled inside of the Cortex Castle.

Cortex: That's Crunch! I should have known!

Cortex ran upstairs in a fury and then hurried over to N. Brio's Lab.

Cortex: N. Brio! Looks like we have Crunch as company here!

N. Brio: Alright! I guess then this tomato should now dispense ten more mutants!

And just as N. Brio said that, the top of the tomato opened and ten more mutants came out. They rushed downstairs and they saw a horrifying sight. Crunch was just done knocking out both of the Grimly Guards and they were on the floor.

Crunch: Yeah!

Crunch immediately saw the tomato mutants but the first three tomato mutants at the front of the pack shot some tomato juice at Crunch. Crunch turned around so that the tomato juice would hit his back. If the tomato juice hit Crunch's back, it would not have any effect on him.

Crunch: I didn't even thought of this before!

A tomato mutant in the back of the pack walked forward and tapped on one of the shooting tomato mutants. He did some kind of hand gesture towards Crunch and the tomato mutant nodded. The tomato mutants kept spraying more tomato juice at Crunch when the tomato mutant that was from the back walked forward and formed a large heavy tomato. He then walked towards Crunch and was just about to hit him when Crunch saw him at the corner of his eye at the last second.

Crunch: WHOA!

Crunch quickly rolled forward and then turned around and shot three rockets at the tomato mutant with the heavy tomato. The tomato mutant stumbled backwards and then Crunch ran forward and grabbed the tomato mutant distancing him away from his face. He threw him into the water but then was sprayed into the mouth with even more tomato juice.

Crunch: AHHHRG!

Crunch side summersaulted into the water and then tried cleanse his mouth but of course, there was a mixture of dark water mixed into the water. Crunch coughed nonstop and in fact, that dark water made his situation more badly. Six mutants were crowding around the drawbridge spraying more tomato juice onto Crunch and just as Crunch was about to pass out, he accidentally shot the drawbridge. A single wooden plank fell out and landed into the water. Crunch grabbed onto it and then jumped back onto land. Crunch then fell forward but not before he shot seven times nonstop behind him. He thought that the least he could have done was destroy ten more mutants but in fact, he made it have done the more epic way. All of the rockets have broken the middle of the drawbridge opening a big gap in the middle. All ten of the tomato mutants were on at the same time and they all fell into the water. One by one they exploded into tomato juice as they hit the dark water. Cortex saw Crunch lying sill and he leaped for joy.

Cortex: YES! AT LEAST CRUNCH IS DOWN!

Cortex called for ten more mutants to be dispensed to carry Crunch into the hostage room. Once Crunch was at the hostage room, he was thrown into another cell.

45 MINUTES LATER

Crunch was still unconscious when a tomato mutant went to check on Crunch. He poked Crunch all over the place to make sure that he was alive. He accidentally poked a piece of Wumpa fruit that was in Crunch's hand the whole time and the Wumpa fruit tumbled into Crunch's mouth. The Wumpa fruit piece was soggy and most of the juice was on its surface. But just then, a couple minutes later, Crunch finally regained consciousness but then was still weak.

Crunch: Ooohhh my head!

Crunch realized that he can't get out because he was so weak. Crunch felt helpless but then saw Aku Aku through a window.

Crunch: (Weakly) Uh Aku Aku!

Aku Aku saw Crunch and flew in the window.

Aku Aku: Crunch! Are you okay?

Crunch: Yeah I'm okay. I'm still weak though.

Aku Aku: Hmm, I guess that means I'll have to help you.

Crunch: Yeah.

Aku Aku: Well first of all, I can get your weakness away instantly with one potion that Coco made. I can stuff it into one chicken and then give it to you!

Crunch: Thanks!

5 MINUTES LATER

Aku Aku finally came back with the chicken and the potion.

Crunch: (Drinking the potion) Ahh!

Aku Aku: So that potion will drain your negative side effect and give you a bit more energy!

Crunch: Thanks!

Aku Aku: Alright Crunch. Looks like we really now need a battle plan now.

Crunch: Yeah I guess you're right. But make it a short one though.

Aku Aku: I know.

Crunch: Well let's hear it!

Aku Aku: Alright! Hopefully this plan works!

Crunch: Yeah!


	3. Hordes of Tomato Mutants

Hordes of Tomato Mutants

Crunch: So what's the battle plan?

Aku Aku: Here's the battle plan. So first of all, you would break out of here obviously. When some tomato mutants come, you would take them down but if they do just turn around and use your back as a wall barrier.

Crunch: That's exactly what I did earlier.

Aku Aku: Use your robotic hand to shoot the tomato mutants. I mean like turn around but face your robotic hand backwards. Then you shoot rockets that way.

Crunch: You know what? I didn't even think of that!

Aku Aku: So you think that plan is so easy?

Crunch: Easier than I thought it would be!

Aku Aku: Are you ready?

Crunch: I was always ready!

Aku Aku: Good luck Crunch! I'm going back to the hut to check on Crash and Coco.

Crunch: Okay!

Aku Aku disappeared in some more green dusts and Crunch flexed his muscles and clenched his teeth.

Crunch: Time for a Crunch time!

Crunch bended the bars with his hands and then smashed his way and he took out two tomato mutants coming his way so he swiped out his robotic arm. He shot four crunch rockets at both of the mutants and they disappeared into more tomato juice.

Crunch: YEAH!

Crunch regret his voice tone when he said that because then he saw five tomato mutants coming his way. Crunch ran out and started to jeer and mock them.

Crunch: YUM! I like tomatoes! Give me some! Oh wait, you are tomatoes!

The five tomato mutants started squirting Crunch with some tomato juice and Crunch did exactly what Aku Aku told him to do. He faced backwards and then shot randomly at the mutants. Crunch wasn't sure how long he was supposed to be doing this but when he thinks that he was there for a long time, he turned around. He saw tomato splatters all over the place.

Crunch: Yeah!

Crunch ran past the spatters and turned the next corner of the castle.

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Crash was feeling really energetic now. Crash calmly got out of bed and stretched.

Crash: (Yawn) Ahhh!

Crash opened his bedroom door and saw Aku Aku.

Crash: Hello Aku. I'm finally healed!

Aku Aku: Great job Crash! Let's check on Coco.

Crash and Aku Aku went to Coco's room and luckily, they saw her awake a feeling good.

Coco: Hi Crash. Hi Aku.

Aku Aku: Hello Coco. Are you feeling okay?

Coco: Yeah I'm feeling fine.

Aku Aku: Good! So right now, Crunch is at Cortex Castle and he is trying to fight off a large quality of the tomato mutants!

Coco: Really? That's great!

Aku Aku: Yes it is.

Crash: Then can we help as well?

Aku Aku: (Sigh) that's the tough part I will have to tell you. I can't risk you and Coco out there and getting sprayed with more tomato juice! You have to find a way to take out some of the tomato mutants. Of course, I knew what's the best and most effective way to defeat those mutants!

Crash: And what is it?

Aku Aku: You need projectiles you can throw.

Crash: Then that's easy! I and Coco can just-

Coco: Jack a mutant!

Aku Aku: Good idea!

Crash: I don't think a Grimly is too effective because though it slows time, it moves kind of slow, and it can't shoot.

Coco: Then I guess we can get some Snipes!

Crash: Wait I got it!

Crash smirked when he said that.

Crash: I'll get a Snipe, and Coco will get a Stench.

Coco was too enthusiastic about this plan, that it took a couple of seconds for her to realize, and her face from an excited face to a traumatized face.

Coco: (Hollering) that's a great idea Crash! Our plan is great- wait a second, WHAT?!

Crash: You heard it right Coco! (Laughing) You get the stench!

Coco: (Shooking her head) No way! There's no way I'm gonna jack a mutant that smells way worser than Crash!

Crash laughed harder and fell on the floor. Aku Aku just smiled.

Aku Aku: Well to be honest with you Coco, you'll have to go with what Crash is saying!

Coco: WHAT?! Why can't I just get another Snipe!?

Aku Aku: (Calmly) because Snipe's aren't good when enemies get to close. But Stenches are good!

Coco: (Sigh) Fine. I'll just have get a nose clip when I get that chance!

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex was in his room throwing more darts at the picture of Crash on the wall. Whenever Cortex decided not to do something, well there you have it! Something that Cortex has! Cortex heard the sound of footsteps and decided to walk out his room and see what it was. Cortex to his surprise saw Crunch standing there just a couple yards away from him staring at him.

Cortex: Well Crunch! Looks like you are one tough bandicoot!

Ten more tomato mutants rushed to Cortex's side.

Crunch: I got to say, I'm way faster than these ten tomato mutants!

Crunch shot rockets as fast as he could and closing his eyes. He charged up six mega rockets along with that.

25 SECONDS LATER

Crunch opened his eyes. After he saw the smoke disappeared, he noticed that there were more tomato spatters all over the place. Cortex had escaped however, and Crunch noticed that because right before he shot his rockets, he saw Cortex run away.

Crunch: NOOOOO!

Crunch was glad that he has destroyed the next line of tomato hordes but got furious that Cortex fled again. Cortex rushed inside N. Brio's lab and then dispensed another row of mutants.

N. Brio: Well Cortex! Those bandicoots are giving those mutants a really difficult time. We now only have one half the capacity of tomato mutants left!

Cortex: And what does that mean?

N. Brio: It means that we only have fifty mutants left!

Cortex: Whoa! Didn't expect that to come!

N. Brio: Ah don't worry! When there are no more mutants left, I have a really special plan for those wretched bandicoots!

Cortex: Nice! Can't wait to see what's that going to be!

Cortex and the ten new tomato mutants walked out. Crunch saw them almost instantly and knew this was his chance.

Crunch: CRUNCH ROCKET TIME!

Crunch shot more rockets as fast as he could but Cortex wasn't going to fall into that kind of trap again. Cortex and the tomato mutants fled a bit backwards and then the tomato mutants made some kind of blocking arrow formation in front of Cortex to protect him.

Cortex: Didn't expect that to happen but I'll go with it!

The lead tomato mutant who was in the very middle and at the front charged up tomatoes while the others squirted tomato juice. Each time the lead tomato mutant threw a tomato, the tomato mutants would squirt tomato juice at the tomato to make it go further. Almost all of them missed but one actually hit Crunch in the face.

Crunch: YARGGG!

Crunch propelled backwards but then heard two more bandicoots that sounded like they were outside.

OUTSIDE CORTEX CASTLE

Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku were nearly just a couple meters away from the drawbridge. Cortex eventually saw them and sended out one Ratcicle, one Snipe, and one Stench to take out all of them. As they rushed outside, Crash and Coco talked quietly of some kind of plan. Then they put their plan into action.

Crash: Let's do this!

Coco: Get ready!

Crash ran to the left and Coco ran to the right. A Snipe ran to Crash while a Stench ran to Coco. Coco quickly put on a nose clip and then as the Snipe and Stench started shooting. Crash and Coco spined furiously deflect all the shots. They jacked the mutants and with a coincidence, the Ratcicle was in the middle of both of Crash and Coco. Crash and Coco shot furiously at the Ratcicle and the Ratcicle disappeared into more purple particles.

Aku Aku: Good job! Now let's help Crunch!

Then Crash and Coco controlled their mutants and rushed inside the Castle ready to give a beating to the tomato mutants!


	4. Titans And Tomato Projectiles

Titans And Tomato Projectiles

Crash and Coco rushed inside the castle with Aku Aku on their side. They each except Aku Aku were mounted on a mutant. Crash had a Snipe and Coco had a Stench. Crash was smirking with determination that he could wipe out the rest of the tomato mutants. Coco was still disappointed and panicking that she might not survive another whiff of the stinky Stench odor.

Coco: (Cough) (Cough) (Cough) I still wish I got the Snipe instead.

Crash couldn't stand Coco's whining remarks.

Crash: (Sigh) Fine you know what? I'll get the Snipe instead.

Coco: Really Crash?

Crash: Yeah.

Coco: (Dismounting off the Stench) Gee thanks!

Crash: But this is only for a reason.

Coco: What reason?

Crash: To stop your whinny remarks! Ha Ha!

Coco: (Rolling her eyes) whatever.

Crash leaped onto the Stench with no problem while Coco finally removed her nose clip.

Crash's Mind: Wow, why did I make that move?!

Coco smiled as she climbed onto the Snipe. They then rushed forward passed some corridors and then finally found Crunch and Cortex. Crunch was wiping his face and all of the tomato mutants gathered around squirting and overpowering Crunch. Cortex laughed and laughed.

Coco: You had gone way past the line Cortex!

Crash: Yes! We have projectiles just like your mutants!

Cortex: (Laughing) HAHAHA… WHAT!?

Crash: Yeah that's right! You might as well give up now Crunch!

Cortex: No way! Get them Mutants!

Crunch: (Finishing wiping his face) well am I glad to see you!

Crash: No time for chatting, let's fire!

Crash and Coco started firing their projectiles rapidly while the tomato mutants fired theirs. It was pretty clear the Crash and Coco's mutants would obviously win. Crunch was backing away behind Crash and Coco as some kind of cover. Crash got hit with six tomatoes in the chest and nearly fell off his mutant. Coco was swiftly dodging the tomatoes because she was interpreting the reactions the tomato mutants were doing.

Cortex: NOOO! Come on! Shoot!

Four mutants got very impatient and stopped shooting. The four tomato mutants rushed towards Crash thinking that they can overpower him.

Crash: (Cough) Whoa!

Crash shot four times at the four tomato mutants. All of the stench bomb ammo Crash shot at them hit all four mutants, but they stumbled back and kept going.

Cortex: YES! Go get him!

Crash leaped off "his" mutant and jumped in front of the mutant, just inches away from the tomato mutants. He started spinning and then gyro jackhammered the four mutants. As he destroyed them, they exploded in tomato juice which sprayed all over his face.

Crash: AHHH!

Crash retreated back to "his" Stench and then backed away. He then made the stench release a large stench spray from its tail. Crash's face was still red and sloppy from all that tomato juice and couldn't go on full control while trying to control the stench spray. As a result, he actually accidentally sprayed some on Coco.

Coco: (Screaming) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crash: (Covering his ears) OWWW!

Crunch: (Covering his ears) OWWW!

Coco try to swat the spray away and it was really too much for her.

Crash: Uhhh, sorry!

Coco: Well you better be sorry!

Crash: Okay, Okay!

The stench spray "jumped" onto the four tomato mutants and eventually destroyed all the other mutants.

Cortex: Alright! Next row coming right up!

Ten more mutants ran out of N. Brio's lab but Coco finally regained her vision back and then controlled the Snipe to rapid fire attack the mutants. One by one the mutants fell over and some even tripped on others. There was a large gush of tomato spatters there.

Cortex: Well that was pretty easy for you don't you think?!

Coco: Of course it was easy!

Cortex: Then I hope you like more tomatoes!

Crash, Coco, and Crunch groaned as ten more mutants rushed out. Crash and Coco were tired of shooting more ammo from their mutants and but they soon jerked awake when they realized that their mutants were soon destroyed from the tomato juice.

Crash: Ooohhhhhh W-w-w-h-at?

Coco: Come on! We're not supposed to get tired yet! Here, I made two energy potions just in case!

Coco drank one and then tossed the other one to Crash. Crash catched it but nearly fumbled it. Crash's hand was shaking as he drank the potion. It tasted sweet, energetic, and kind of bitter. All of a sudden, he felt a wave of energy arise from him.

Crash: YEAH! Let's do this!

Crunch: That's the spirit!

Coco: Now let's finished up this fight!

Crash: Alright!

Crash ran forwards towards the tomato mutant group. He quickly jerked his head left and right to avoid all of the tomato juice. He landed a large jump kick on one mutant and then counter-spin kicked another. Coco ran into the action as well. She leg sweeped a mutant while running so she can deal maximum dammed. Another mutant tried to stomp her but she rolled away and then used her right leg to almost roundhouse kick the mutant in the face.

Cortex: GRRR!

Coco saw three more mutants rushed towards her. Coco jumped back up and then leaped up on one mutant. Coco landed on the mutants head and then she jumped away and punched another mutant while she was in mid-air. The last of the three mutants jumped on Coco. Coco ducked down and then double kicked upwards. The mutant was sent flying into the air and then splashed upon impact of the ground. Coco looked around as Crash grabbed the last of the ten mutants head, knee cap kicked him in the stomach and then finished him off with a really hard hook punch.

Crash: Whew! What a workout!

Coco: Yeah! This workout would be perfect for Crunch!

Crunch: Of course!

Cortex sneered in anger as countless amounts of tomato mutants rushed upon. The last few rows were finished off by the countless attacks that Crash and Coco landed. Cortex raged with fury.

Cortex: NOOOOOO! N. BRIO! Get the back-up plan ready!

Brio: GOT IT!

Brio ran to the empty tomato and dripped a special potion onto the tomato. In an instant, the tomato formed into an instant, a supermassive tomato giant form appeared.

Cortex: YEAH!

Crash, Coco, and Crunch stared in fear and disbelief at the giant. Aku Aku also appeared next to Crash.

Aku Aku: Whoa! That's some giant!

Crash: Yeah. It's Cortex's back-up plan!

Crunch: Alright! This is too much for me!

Aku Aku: Uh sure. You can retreat to the back of the room and watch the fight!

Crunch: Seems good enough for me!

Coco: We're ready to take you on you tomato mutant giant!

Cortex: (Chuckles) I don't think he can't talk to you. But I do know what he is saying in his mind!

Aku Aku: Yes and I can guess what he is saying in his mind right now!

Cortex: Alright! Enough time for chatting! Let's see you fail!

Aku Aku: Go ahead! Crash, Coco! Go take down that evil giant tomato mutant!

Crash and Coco: Got it!

Crash and Coco jumped into their fighting stance as the giant tomato mutant rumbled and ran towards them, with giant tomatoes forming in his hands.


	5. A Dangerous Tomato

A Dangerous Tomato

Crash stared at the Tomato Giant in awe. He couldn't believe that all he just went through, he didn't know that tomatoes look so intimidating!

Crash: I can't believe it!

Coco: How is this-?

Cortex: HA! So I guess you'll have to suffer while I take over the world!

Crash: Well you can't!

Cortex: Why, yes I can!

Crunch: And how are you gonna do that?

Cortex: Simple! I'll board my blimp while you bandicoot losers take on this giant mutant!

Crash: No… You can't!

Cortex: Can! You mean! Ta-Ta losers!

Cortex ran out the room to get his blimp. The tomato mutant roared with fury in him and then launched large tomato squirts.

Crash: Alright! Here's the deal! Coco and Crunch! You take on this tomato mutant, I'll stop Cortex!

Coco: Got it! (Thumbs up)

Crash nodded and then ran out where Neo Cortex just came from. The giant tomato mutant ran towards Coco and Crunch. Crunch quickly rolled away and Coco ducked and counter-kicked the tomato mutant. The tomato mutant saw Crunch and squeezed him with his bare hands.

Crunch: AHHRG!

When the tomato mutant was finished, Crunch was covered in tomato juice.

Crunch: EEW! UGH!

Coco: Better get that off Crunch!

Crunch ran for safety as Coco took on the giant tomato mutant. The tomato mutant swung one hand and Coco jumped over it. She rolled forward and then double-whammy kicked back. The tomato mutant stumbled backwards and then jumped high in the air towards Coco. Coco quickly rolled away but just as the tomato mutant charged up a tomato and threw it at Coco.

Coco: WHOA!

Coco got hit in the leg and spinned away. The tomato mutant ran towards Coco and tried to back-kick her. Coco ducked and then punched in tomato mutant back in the torso. Coco could feel the squishy tomato texture press against her skin.

Crunch: Does it feel kinda weird?

Coco: Yeah, totally!

Crunch: I knew you would say that?

Coco: (Spin-kicked the mutant) what?

Crunch: The word totally! That word sounds uh…

Coco: Let me give you a hint… Girlish!

Crunch: Yeah! Exactly!

Coco: (Leg Sweeped the mutant) well of course it is! Crunchie!

Crunch: Wow, that such a great comeback!

Coco: Yeah. But look here! I got a fight to finish!

Crunch nodded just as Coco triple dragon hit the tomato mutant.

OUTSIDE CORTEX CASTLE

Cortex quickly scampered over to his blimp and started climbing up the rope. When he looked down to his horror, he saw Crash climbing the rope just a couple feet below him.

Cortex: Drats!

Crash: Hello Cortex! I'm ready to take a punch now!

Cortex: I don't think anytime will happen for that soon!

Cortex quickly climbed onto his airship and started to untie the rope. Crash shouted in fear and started climbing up faster.

Cortex: Alright! Let's see that bandicoot take a hard landing!

But just as Cortex let go of the rope, Crash jumped up and started spinning in mid-air. With that he did a double jump to maximize his jump and found himself holding onto the blimp floor.

Cortex: Well Crash! You certainly made it a bit easier!

Cortex walked over to Crash and was about to jump onto Crash's hands when Crash lifted himself up with all his strength and then leaped on board. Then he leg sweeped Cortex.

Cortex: Whoa!

Cortex rolled backwards and then Crash saw the door close behind him as he jumped into his fight stance.

Crash: So! Another fight again in the sky huh?

Cortex: (Wiping his hands together) Well why of course!

With that Crash saw six ratnicans crowd around Cortex holding coconuts.

Crash: Go ahead ratnicans! Go try to get me!

The ratnicans thought that was a good idea so they all rushed towards Crash. Crash ducked a coconut and then jumped into the air and hook punched two ratnicans down. One ratnican tried to punch Crash. Crash grabbed the ratnican's wrist and punched him pack in the torso and then jabbed upwards. The last three ratnicans thought that if they overpowered Crash, he would not have stand a chance. Crash waited until they came very close and then gyro jackhammered hit all three of them. They staggered back and were stunned for a split second but even so, Crash started rapidly landing a flurry of chops and punches and within a couple of seconds, they were all down on the ground.

Crash: Alright Cortex! What's next?

Cortex: (Backing towards the control panel) Uh, well you see here!

Cortex jumped onto the controls and ignited the engine. Then the blimp started to take off. Crash looked around him and they were soaring away from Cortex Castle.

Crash: (Gulp)

INSIDE CORTEX CASTLE

Coco uppercut the tomato mutant and then jumped high into the air and landed a solid back kick. The tomato mutant rolled backwards and then squirted it a barrage of fifteen tomatoes. The all splashed into the air and Coco quickly dodged them. Once the barrage was done, Coco noticed that Crash has left his fruit bazooka there. It was just lying there ready to be used. Coco picked it up and gripped it firmly. Then she started shooting rapidly at the tomato mutant. The tomato mutant was splashed so much with fruit and was backing out just a bit.

Crunch: YEAH!

Crunch was finally ready for some more action.

Crunch: Time for a Crunch Time!

Crunch walked towards Coco and started shooting rockets at the mutant along with her. For almost a minute, there was a large fire of fruit and rockets. Soon when they were finished, they saw the Tomato Mutant staggering and bumping all over the place. Fruit, ashes, and tomato spatters were all over the place.

Crunch: YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!

The tomato mutant then threw up a large gush of tomato juice that got Coco in the face! Crunch quickly rolled away and watched helplessly as Coco was getting sprayed.

Crunch: AH! That got to hurt!

When the tomato gush was over, Coco screamed in fear.

Coco: AHHHHHH!

Crunch: Take it easy Coco!

Coco: (Shrieking) your just saying that because you didn't get sprayed!

Crunch: Yeah…Um, (Scratching his head sheepishly) I guess!

Coco saw the tomato mutant tried to whack her away but then she ducked just in time. Then she counter kicked the tomato mutant and the jumped into the air and spin kicked with her foot hitting the neck of the tomato mutant. Now you could say that the Coco must have jumped really high! But the reason why was because the tomato mutant ducked down to try to maximize the power.

Coco: Ahhh…..

Coco was stumbling all over the place now because the tomato was super effective. Crunch now was recovered from that tomato spray last time. Crunch quickly catched Coco as she was about to fall backwards. Crunch dragged Coco to the side of the room and then flexed his fists.

Crunch: Time to crunch some tomato!

Crunch shouted with fury and ran towards the tomato mutant, determining to stop the fight.

INSIDE CORTEX BLIMP

Crash kicked Cortex onto the floor, but then Cortex back-kicked Crash back. Crash stumbled backwards and nearly fell down.

Cortex: Go ahead! Try to attack me!

Crash: Thanks!

Crash ran towards Cortex but pretended to hit him though. Just as Cortex ducked, Crash jumped backwards all of a sudden and then kicked Cortex's face.

Cortex: WHOAHH!

Cortex rolled onto the floor and slammed onto a wall. Cortex rushed towards Crash. Crash jumped backwards and then pushed Cortex forwards. Cortex rolled forward again. Cortex staggered back up and then took another shot at Crash. Cortex ran and jumped into the air. Crash rolled forward and then back-kicked Cortex.

Cortex: OOF! You used the same exact move I did!

Crash: Yes of course! It is a return to sender!

Cortex: (Punching Crash) Now quite as I expected though!

Crash: (Tornado Kicked Cortex) Well, you could say maybe partially!

Just then, all of a sudden, Cortex and Crash heard a big JOLT and jumped in alarm!

Cortex: Seems like we hit something! Huh?

Crash looked out and saw some purple propellers and some more land over there. If you would like to more know of this place, it is at the game "Crash Mind over Mutant".

Cortex: (Pressing a button to open the door) Alright! I'll make this a bit easier!

Crash: And how would you do that?

Cortex: Like this-

Cortex quickly tried to ram punch Crash. Crash ducked down and then threw Cortex over him. In an instant, Cortex flew right out of the blimp and then landed on a propeller! Crash jumped out and then tried to kick Cortex. Cortex rolled away just in time and then jumped to another propeller.

Crash: You just seem to start fearing me huh?!

Crash jumped onto another purple platform, the same one Cortex jumped on. Cortex then jumped onto a large brown platform. Crash was starting to get frustrated now. He spinned his way up but was too short and was holding onto the edge of the brown platform. Cortex laughed and then tried to stomp Crash's hand. Crash jumped back up and then spinned to the right luckily, with enough power. Cortex tried to punch Crash. Crash ducked and then triple dragon hit Cortex. Cortex rolled backwards and tried to jump punch Crash. Crash ducked and then leg-sweeped Cortex back. When Cortex was staggering towards the edge, Crash ran forward and then landed a large uppercut on Cortex.

Cortex: (In Mid Air) AHHHHHHHH!

Cortex did arm-circles in fear when he was in air and then after that splashed into the water below. Crash didn't take a moment to spare and quickly ran back into the blimp. Cortex bobbed up in the water and was frantically searching for a way to get back up.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

Crunch punched the tomato mutant in a fury. The tomato mutant stumbled back with pain. As they fought for another couple of seconds, they heard a blimp sound. Then after that, almost miraculously, they saw Crash standing out the doorway.

Crunch: Crash! So glad you could help us!

Crash: Just doing my job!

Crash took out an orb and spawned a Grimly. Crash then with the Grimly's help slowed down time. Then Crunch started punching and punching the tomato mutant. As Crunch landed his last and tiring punch, the tomato mutant staggered back. He fell off the window and then Crash and Crunch could hear a massive explosion. Coco could barely hear though.

Crunch: Well that's a wrap!

Crash: Yep. Oh yeah, and I got some water from a scene in which me and Cortex fought!

Crash went over to the room where he laid down a bucket of water before he spawned the Grimly. He splashed it over Coco.

Coco: (Shaking off the water from her head) Ahhhh what happened?

Crash: We'll tell you all about it!

AT CRASH'S HOUSE

Coco: So what happened?

Crash: We'll tell you after lunchtime!

Coco: (Groan)

Crash: Don't worry! Lunchtime for you!

Crunch: Here ya go!

Crunch handed Coco a bucket of six tomatoes.

Coco: (Sigh) At least their regular ones!

Aku Aku then appeared next to Crash.

Aku Aku: Well that's one thing you got right!

Crash: Oh yeah, and me and Crunch will go get some pizza!

Then he and Crunch laughed along with that. Coco managed to at least smile.

Aku Aku: Oh come on Coco!

And so, Crash and Crunch laughed even harder!

 **ALRIGHT! So, this has been another archive of my Crash Bandicoot series. Like to thank everyone for reading this, also I'm gonna be continuing another archive for Clash of Clans and then I will start another archive series of my choice! So everyone, once again, hopefully you will enjoy my stories, vote for my polls, and well you can just stay SUPER! Heh Heh Heh!**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 3**


End file.
